iAm Sick of You Being Sick!
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: When Freddie gets sick, what will Sam do about it? **Extremely cute, fluffy Seddie one-shot. Please review? I OWN NOTHING... as usual :


**A/N: **Ok people! Here is a cute little one-shot that I am dedicating to my lovely beta, (Clashing*Colours*Chasing*Rainbows). Her penname doesn't actually have those stars, fanfiction just hates pennames?

Anyways, this is a super cute little one-shot, including my beta's favourite Seddie moment! (You know what it is my dear!)

Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review too ;D

**SPOV**

_*Snap* _

My eyes flew open, to find a very angry Miss Brigs standing over my desk, broken meter stick in hand.

"That's triple detention Miss Puckett!" She screeched, "No one sleeps in my class, especially when I bring in Scottish Highland Dancers!"

I groaned before waving her off, that was the third time this week she had caught me sleeping in her class! Freddie usually woke me up before she caught me, or entertained me enough to keep me from falling asleep in the first place! But not this week, today was Wednesday, and I hadn't seen my wonderful boyfriend since Saturday, when he banned me from seeing him until he 'recovered' for fear of me getting sick as well.

I glanced at the clock, and silently celebrated that I only had 15 minutes left before the final bell rang for the day.

After what seemed like an eternity (in reality it was only 15 min) the sweet sound of freedom rang throughout the school. I hurriedly grabbed my books, which I had been using for nothing but practicing my signature in, and started to stuff them in my bag.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted me, in her usually preppy tone. I gave her a brief nod, acknowledging her presence, before going back to forcing my things back into my backpack.

Carly, frowning slightly, asked, "Is something wrong Sam?" I sighed dramatically, and turned to face her, in the process releasing my hold on my backpack. I realized my mistake a second too late, and the bag tumbled to the floor. My books scattered from the bag, and I hurriedly picked them back up, while Carly easily packed them all neatly into my bag, where they surprisingly all fit quite nicely. She paused as she was about to put my notebook into my bag, and before I could stop her, she flipped it to the last few pages, where this weeks notes were supposed to be.

I knew she had already seen what I had spent the majority of this week's class time doing, so I knew there was no point in trying to take the notebook back now.

Carly looked up at me, wearing a grin so big I was amazed her face didn't split! She gave me one of her famous "I knew you cared" looks, before turning the book to face me. Scrawled across a good five pages was my name, or at least what I hoped my name would be some day very soon. "_Samantha Joy Benson"_ and many different forms of my wannabe name (most just read Sam & Freddie, others Sam Benson).

I felt myself blushing, so I let me hair fall over my face. "What is this Sam?" Carly asked me, although she darn well knew what it was.

"Never Speak of it Shay!" I warned her, if Fred-nub ever found out about this it would go straight to his cute, yet extremely nubbish head. Carly just continued to smile at me, with a knowing look on her face.

Thankfully she decided to take pity on me, and changed the subject. "Soooo," she asked me, "You want to head over to the 'Groovy Smoothies'? I hear they have a new couple's smoothie, and I'm sure it can handle even your appetite!" She grinned, clearly pleased with her latest attempt to satisfy my increasingly growing appetite. It had really started on Sunday, but ever since then I just wanted to eat, anything, and everything, _all the time!_

I shook my head, and Carly looked a little hurt, but I could see that curiosity was quickly overtaking her hurt feelings. "Why not Sam?" she asked teasingly, "I thought nothing came between Momma and her meat? You know T-Bo has his special meat stick all prepared so Freddie can buy it for you."

I sighed, because I knew Carly would never let me go if I didn't tell her where I was going. So I headed out the school doors, headed for Bushwell Plaza, with Carly hot on my heals.

Once we reached her apartment, she grabbed my shoulders, and asked me, for about the millionth time today, where I was going. "To see the nub!" I finally told her, but that doesn't mean I had to be happy about it.

Carly let me go quickly, and a slight blush crept across my face. Carly squealed to herself for a minute, before hurrying me along over to Freddie's apartment, slamming her door shut behind me, though I knew she was watching me through her peep hole.

I pulled out my key, which Freddie _gave_ to me, and opened the door quietly. I knew Crazy was at work, Freddie told me her schedule at the end of every month, and trust me; I memorized that thing before the night's end. That way I could sneak in there whenever I wanted, without having to worry about Crazy catching me.

As I made my way over to Freddie's room, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, Freddie had told me not to come here while he was sick, and yet here I was. I brushed this thought off though, because he was my boyfriend after all, and if I wanted to see him, then I was darned well going to see him!

I quietly opened his door halfway, squeezing myself through, before closing it again. I knew the door squeaked when it was opened past the three quarter mark, and I couldn't give myself away just yet.

I snuck up to Freddie's bed, where he was lying with his eyes closed, but I could tell from the way he was breathing that he was not asleep.

He looked really sick, in fact, if it was even possible, I could smell the sick on him. He was lying on top of his sheets, in nothing more than his pajama pants, which made it unnecessarily difficult for me to focus on the task at hand!

Freddie and I were very comfortable with each other, and very familiar with each other's bodies. Now, we hadn't _done_ anything, but we certainly weren't always fully clothed when we slept either.

I striped down to my underwear and bra, and then went over to the drawer of clothes that Crazy is always trying to get him to get rid of. They are clothes that are too small for him now, but they fit me quite nicely, not that Crazy ever needs to know that!

I pulled out a pair of sweatpants, and quickly pulled them on. I sauntered over to Freddie's bed, and before he could protest, slipped into bed with him.

Freddie didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was me, and he turned onto his side, so we were lying face to face. He pulled me closer to him, while he shifted us around until we were in the middle of his bed. I felt Freddie shiver violently, and I reluctantly removed my head from the crook of his neck, and looked up at him. "You ok baby?" I asked him, because I really didn't want to deal with a sick Freddie for too much longer. 

"Your-" he started, but then fell silent. I prompted him to continue, and he sighed. "Your so warm Sam! I've been freezing for the past four days, and the blankets only make it worse! Then you come along, after I told you **not** to, and you just happen to be the warmest person I've ever met? How does that work?"

I giggled at his nubbish rambling, and answered him cheeckily. "Well Fred-nerd, Momma is some pretty hot stuff you know." I grinned at him, and he smirked back. "I am very aware that you are incredibly hot Sam, but I didn't realize that meant you were capable of producing so much body heat? I've never felt it before?"

I smirked at my technologically savy boyfriend, because I finally knew something he didn't! I gave him a pointed look, before telling him a piece of my past that I didn't usually think about.

"When Melanie and I were kids, my dad took us camping every year. The last year he took us, there was a really bad storm. Melanie got hypothermia because she wore her prissy little coat, and it wasn't warm enough for that kind of weather. I remember my dad had Mel and I dress in only our pajamas and then brought us both into his sleeping bag. Mel warmed back up, but we stayed there for the night, until the storm blew over. I figured that it would probably help you too Fred-dork. It's called transferring body heat silly." I grinned up at him as I said the last part.

Freddie smiled at me, and wrapped me up in his arms again. I ran my hands along his glorious six-pack, and wondered how the nerd manages to keep this thing, because Momma occupies a _lot_ of his time.

I leaned up to kiss him, but he quickly turned his face into the pillow. _Ouch_! "Freddie!" I glared at him, and he merely shrugged. "I don't want you to get sick too Sam!"

I smiled at him, always worrying about me, such a nub. He's _my_ nub though. I smiled at him, as I brought my lips to his. "I don't care," I told him honestly, " I've been waiting way too long to kiss these lips of yours!" With that, I basically jumped him.

I rolled over so that I was straddling him, and then laid myself down on his chest. I pulled the covers up over us, because although this was mainly for my own benefit, I also wanted to generate some excess body heat for the nub. It's not like he wouldn't enjoy this though!

My hands fisted themselves in his hair, as I pushed myself as close as I physically could to him. His hands were gripping my waist, trying to pull me closer to him. This was getting really hot, really fast. All those pent up frustrations I had over the past few days, I poured out into this kiss.

Freddie ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips "Oh, _Freddie_!" I then heard a thump, and I whipped my head around, and found myself staring at a horrified Mrs. Benson, who happened to be standing in the doorway, and her massive First Aid kit lay open on the ground, its' contents scattered all over the floor.

Freddie and I were frozen in place, what were you supposed to do in a situation like this? Running was not an option, fighting was out of the question too! Those were my usual reactions, so now I was backed into a corner! I felt Freddie hug me tightly, as he whispered, "I love you." in my ear. Suddenly I realized that no matter what happened now, I had Freddie. Aside from that, nothing else mattered. I gazed into my boyfriend's eyes, as I whispered, "I love you too."

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Crazy shrieked, and I am sure even the people in the 'Groovy Smoothie' heard her!

I smiled as I looked down at Freddie, and I couldn't help but think that we would both be missing school tomorrow.

**A/N: **That's it guys! Hope you liked it! Please click the blue review button because it really makes my day!


End file.
